


It Can Wait

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, go to SLEEP alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton needs to go the fuck to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. “It can wait until tomorrow.”
> 
> i didn't feel like writing an actual summary for this bc it's. not the best. there'll be a part two called 'Favorite' which is alex/laf, it should be #12 in this series
> 
> .............iiiii. didn't proof read this actually. care to point out any mistakes? pls

Everyone had gone to bed.

Hercules stumbled off hours before, mumbling something about eight AM classes.

Lafayette followed only twenty minutes behind, kissing Alexander’s forehead and giving John an almost parental look before slinking off to the bedroom.

The couch was warm and comfortable, and The Office kept playing as Alex worked on assignments and John curled up next to him in a bundle of blankets. After two episodes played through, John had let out a loud yawn and carefully nudged Alexander with his foot.

“I’m going to bed.” He announced, slowly forcing himself to stand. Alex nodded his head, barely grunting a response. John sighed, grabbing a hair tie from his wrist. “Come to bed soon, okay?” He asked as he tied up his hair. Alex merely nodded.

That had been over an hour and a half ago.

Hercules was snoring. Lafayette was curled up against him, and John wasn’t quite asleep. His eyes stung as he glared up at the ceiling, flat on his back. Alexander was still in the other room, writing or doing something, whatever, something that wasn’t sleeping.

He’d barely been sleeping at all the past few weeks. That didn’t surprise any of the three too much, honestly, since Alexander was 100% energy 110% of the time.

Lafayette and Hercules had cuddled around each other, Lafayette’s taller form curled around Herc, making them almost look smaller. Hercules had his arm hooked around them, head tilted away. John threaded a hand through his curly hair and moved the thin sheet off his body, sitting up without disturbing either of the sleeping masses.

When he slipped out into the hallway, all the lights were off except for the ones in the living room. John tried his hardest not to sigh as he padded through the house, socks gliding on the hardwood floor.

Alex was still in the same position John had last seen him. Curled up on one side of the couch, old quilt draped over his shoulders. The TV had been turned off, though, and his laptop was now sitting on the coffee table. In its place, Alex’s journal was in his lap, and he was hunched over, writing a mile a minute.

He seemed shakier than before.

John sighed now, pushing stray strands of hair out of his face as he stepped into the living room.

“Alex…” He mumbled. When there was no response, he took another deep breath and crossed the living room, standing a bit to the side of him. He called Alexander’s name once more, only eliciting a little ‘hm’ but otherwise he was unmoved from his writing. John sat down beside Alex, leaning against him. That seemed to slow him down a bit. He wrote down another paragraph then put his pen down on the arm of the chair.

“John?” He mumbled. He sounded a lot more tired now.

“What’re you writing?” John asked, nudging his chin against Alex’s shoulder. For now, this was easier than straight out telling him to go to bed. For now.

Alex shifted a little, his feet now on the floor. “Nothing too big… Just…” He pressed his palm to his eye socket and let out a long breath. “Just keeping track of everything…”

John grabbed Alexander’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Alex stared at their hands for a moment. John brought their hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Alex’s hand. “When’s the last time you’ve slept?” John asked. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

“I think I slept yesterday.” He murmured.

“If you can’t remember than you probably didn’t.” John closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose. “You look tired. You sound tired.”

“I’m not nearly as tired as I look, John,” Alex glanced down at the journal, “I need to finish writing…”

“Alexander.” John let his free hand push his hair away from his face. “I want you to go to sleep. I wanted you to sleep like, an hour ago, honestly.” Alex huffed defensively. “Staying up thirty hours in a row isn’t healthy, y’know.”

“I don’t stay up for thirty hours in a row,” he grumbled, “twenty? Yes. Sometimes. Thirty? No…”

“Okay, still, staying up twenty hours in a row and sleeping for three isn’t healthy either.” He shifted around in his seat, now sitting criss cross, facing Alexander. “You need to go to bed, writing can wait until tomorrow.”

“It can’t, I need to finish it now.” His hands were shaking as he grabbed for his pen. John took his hand in his and Alex whined. “If I stop now I might not remember. I need to write it now.”

“You’re going to write yourself into an early death if you keep going at it like this.” John took the pen and journal from Alex and set them down on the coffee table besides his laptop. Alex watched on almost helplessly. “You need to go to bed.”

“I don’t have classes tomorrow.” Alex grumbled.

“Alexander Hamilton, if you do not start getting ready for bed, I will wake Lafayette up and have them carry you to bed for me.”

Alex paused at that, squinting hard at John. “You wouldn’t-”

“I would.” He cut him off, wiggling around to push himself off the couch. John put his hands on his hips, throwing a glance back at the bedroom door. “They wouldn’t be too happy about it either. I think they and Hercules are seeping into each other. They’re leaching his warmth.”

Alex shifted uncomfortably.

“It can wait until tomorrow, Alexander. You look awful and you don’t know when the last time you slept was, that means it’s time to go to bed.”

Alex paused, looking away awkwardly. “What if I can’t fall asleep or wake up in a few hours?”

“Can you at least try to sleep before you come up with all the possibilities to get around it?” John grinned tiredly. “If you can’t fall asleep, take some nyquil or something, and if you wake up in a few hours, I’d like you to at least stay in bed until Hercules wakes up. Seven AM.”

“And if I stay up?”

“You know I’ll wake Laf up.” John shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands into the pockets in his pajama pants.

“I guess I have no choice?”

“Nope.”

Alex sighed deeply, pushing his long hair out of his face. A few strands had slipped loose from his ponytail. He hesitated for a few minutes before standing up, a bit wobbly, leaning against John, who wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“Bed time.” John hummed.

“Fine, let my brush my teeth and stuff.” Alex huffed, bumping his head against John’s chin.

“Do you remember the last time you brushed your teeth?”

“Not at all.”

“Ew.”

“You love me.”

“I do, now go get ready for bed.”


End file.
